The present inventors found that a compound having a chrysene skeleton is a novel organic semiconductor material that shows, while overcoming instability of pentacene, a high performance also as an organic transistor, applied a patent request that has a name of invention of “Semiconductor Material that uses Organic Compound having Chrysene Skeleton”, after procedures of amendments and the like, the patent request was admitted, and a patent right was acquired (Patent Document 1: hereinafter, this may be called a first patent application).
Then, a research of an organic compound having a chrysene skeleton (hereinafter, referred to as chrysene compound) was forwarded, and it was clarified that high transistor characteristics can be obtained by experimentally producing a transistor device with a single crystal of particular chrysene compound (Non-patent Document 1). Further, it was found that an organic semiconductor device excellent in the transistor performance can be obtained not only in single crystal but also in polycrystal by combining an insulator layer of a hydrophobic insulating material containing a halogen atom and a thin film layer of the chrysene compound, and a request for patent was filed (Patent Document 2: hereinafter, this may be referred to as second patent application).
Regarding the first patent application, in the stage of examination, a reason for refusal was shown that Patent Document 3 discloses an organic thin film transistor having a chrysene derivative (compounds 24, 35, 45 and so on: hereinafter these are regarded as compounds of the Patent Document 3). In order to solve this problem, a range of claims was reduced in a limiting range by amendment, and the patent right was allowed as described above.
A second patent application is an invention of narrower concept with the invention described in the initial specification and the like of the first patent application as a broader concept, and the same aryl groups are bisymmetrically added with the chrysene skeleton at a center.
Further, the present inventors advanced a research of the chrysene compound and, not in the chrysene compound in which the same aryl groups are bisymmetrically added with the chrysene skeleton at the center but in the chrysene compound having asymmetric functional groups, a compound particularly excellent in the transistor performance was found, and this is applied as a patent (hereinafter, this is regarded as the present invention).
The present application is also an invention of a narrower concept with the invention described in the initial specification and the like of the first patent application as a broader concept. It goes without saying that when a former application is represented by the broader concept and a latter application is represented by the narrower concept, it is not meant that in the former application, the invention represented by the narrower concept is represented, that is, the present application is understood that it has novelty and so-called inventive step. Now, each of the chrysene compounds of the Patent Document 3 is different from the chrysene compounds of the present application and has bisymmetrical functional groups with the chrysene skeleton as a center.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-289317 (that was published as JP 2010-118415A and then allowed as JP5335379B)    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-011588 (that was published as JP2013-152961A) [Patent Document 3] WO2008/059816A1    [Non-patent Document 1] “Single Crystal Organic Field-effect Transistors Based on 2,8-Diphenyl and Dinaphthyl Chrysenes” by Yoshihito Kunugi, Tatsuya Arai, Norihito Kobayashi, Hiroyuki Otsuki, Toru Nishinaga, and Kazuo Okamoto, “Journal of Photopolymer Science and Technology” Vol. 24, No. 3 (2011) pp 345-348.